This invention relates generally to disposable household cleaning devices and more specifically to disposable dust mop covers, broom covers, and dusting mitts.
Over the past several years there has been a resurgence in the popularity of non-carpeted bare floors in the home. Bare floors, which include floors made of hardwood, marble, granite, ceramic, vinyl and other non-carpet surfaces, require different cleaning techniques than carpeted surfaces. Carpeting is most effectively cleaned by vacuum cleaners. However, vacuum cleaners can scratch bare floor surfaces and do not clean bare floors as efficiently as brooms and dust mops.
When one cleans with a broom or dust mop, the dust and debris collected accumulates in the fibers of the broom or on the head of the dust mop until the dust is shaken off or until the head of the dust mop is washed in a washing machine.
Today, because an ever-increasing number of people live in multiple-unit or high-rise housing, many people are unable to go outdoors to shake out their broom or dust mop. In addition, an environmental hazard may be created by shaking out a cleaning device outdoors, which in essence simply dumps the accumulated dust and debris (along with any cleaning product residue) into the environment.
Cleaning a dirty dust mop head in the washing machine creates its own unique inconveniences and difficulties. First, the dust mop head must be washed in a separate load, otherwise, floor dirt and debris would be mixed in with one's clothing. In addition, if any cleaning sprays or polishes were used on the mop head, a chemical residue will be left in one's washing machine.
When cleaning a floor with a broom, one must continually bend over to sweep the accumulated dust and debris into a dust pan. Also, when using a broom with a dust pan, some dust and debris invariably remains on the surface of the floor. Finally, brooms, dust mops and dust cloths are simply unable to fully collect certain types of debris, such as hair.
The present invention is designed to eliminate the problems noted above, as well as to allow for more efficient and effective cleaning than by traditional means.
Specifically, a disposable cleaning cover, which can be fitted over a dust mop or broom much like a pillowcase is fitted around a pillow, or worn like a glove, allow for the easy cleaning of floors or other household surfaces. The covers include individually employable debris-retaining surfaces (such as a series of removable adhesive strips) surrounded by soft, non-abrasive material to insure that the surface being cleaned will not be scratched or damaged. Each debris-retaining surface may be used several times before it needs to be replaced. Because each cover includes a series of individually employable debris-retaining surfaces, a given cover may be used numerous times before it needs to be disposed.
The present invention also obviates the need for buying additional bulky and expensive cleaning devices because the disposable covers are specifically designed to easily fit over standard sized brooms or dust mops or to be worn on one's hand like a glove. And, as noted above, the present invention makes the use of a dust pan unnecessary.
The entire cover and debris-retaining surface can be made of easily recyclable paper and other fiber-based materials so that although the product is "disposable", it may be disposed of in an environmentally prudent manner by simply recycling the product along with one's newspapers.